


Those Trivial Matters

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Art Prompt Meme, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Finally moving along with the art prompt meme fills :D This time a little something for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/"><b>sheenianni</b></a>  who asked for a cover for her wonderful fic <a href="http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/46865.html">Those Trivial Matters</a> :D Hope you like it :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Those Trivial Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts).



> **A/N:** Finally moving along with the art prompt meme fills :D This time a little something for [](http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/profile)[**sheenianni**](http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/) who asked for a cover for her wonderful fic [Those Trivial Matters](http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/46865.html) :D Hope you like it :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/muoscla9ticjdfw/trivial.png?dl=0)  



End file.
